Vehicles capable of turning on the spot may find effective application in all those spheres in which maximum mobility and orientation are required with minimum effort and bulk such as, for example, in the case of self-propelling wheel chairs, dollies for television and cinematographic power supplies, toys, warehouse trucks, go-carts, luggage carts, hospital beds and the like, as well as remote-controlled vehicles for the most varied uses.